iExplain
by CeliseShipper
Summary: iCarly has been taken out of the internet because of extreme shipping after Sam and Freddie started dating, and now, they have to explain why to 9 crazy fans. Will write a prequel. Rated T for themes.
1. Chapter 1

A seemingly calm girl with light brown, short hair, and a purple dress walked into the Bushwell lobby, right up to Lewbert's desk.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" he shrieked, and the girl looked at him puzzled.

"Who crapped in your cornflakes?" She said in an airy voice.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"Never mind," she said, "I'll just to go the stairs" and with that, she skipped to the stairs.

The girl skipped to the entrance to the Shay apartment, where a crowd of other fans awaited.

"Hi!" She said to another girl, wearing red shoes, blue skinny jeans, and a purple shirt. "My name is Cara!"

"Like I'm telling the freak my name" the girl muttered. Another girl in a purple shirt and black skirt, with wavy brown hair said, stepping next to Cara said "Her name is Holly"

"Stephanie!" Said Holly, looking annoyed.

"Oh how I love annoying people!" exclaimed Stephanie, and she walked over to plump guy in a dark red shirt, soda in hand, with flaming red hair. After a while, she had him in a headlock screaming "Sam is awesome! What is the matter with you!" Until another boy in a red shirt pulled her off. "You okay Morgan?" He asked the man.

"Yeah, thanks Jack," he said, before pulling out his Pearphone and started texting.

Next came up a girl in a yellow shirt, jean shorts, and the old(and very large) version of the PearPod in her arms. She had a yellow headband that said "Cam!" On it, and on her back was a manip of Carly and Sam kissing. On the bottom it said "T-Shirt Property of Cammie Summers". Another boy, dressed in all black and with a few lip rings went over to talk to her. They seemed to bond, despite their different appearances.

"Must both be crazy Cammers," Holly whispered to Stephanie. Stephanie nodded.

Up the stairs, another girl came, quiet, not talking to anybody. She had a maroon T-Shirt that Said "Creddie!" on it, and on the back it said 'Cody Loves Creddie!'"

"Oh." Said Stephanie, "Another one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean!" the big voice behind the quiet girl rang out. "And besides, if Seddie did happen, which it won't, who would Carly be with?"

"Um, like Brad! They are perfect for each other" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Or with Gibby!" a girl with straight black hair and a purple t-shirt that said "Alexis loves Seddie" on it.

"And if Creddie happened who would Sam be with?" Holly said, fighting back.

"Nobody!" Said Morgan, the man from before. "Sam deserves to die alone!"

Stephanie jumped on Morgan again, and another war had started. Ben and Cammie, the Cam shippers, were trying to get themselves in the mix. Holly also ended up on top of Morgan with Stephanie. Alexis and Cody were having a heated argument, while Cara was absent-mindedly skipping around saying "Seddie, Seddie, Seddie," Jack was trying to get Holly and Stephanie off of Morgan, but they both kicked him in the face. A girl in a black T-Shirt that had the iCarly logo on it was crying in the corner. It was hectic until she got past her tears and got up and screamed "QUIET!"

Everyone stopped. "Listen!" the girl said shaking, she obviously wasn't used to speaking in front of crowds. "We are not here to bash ships, or defend our own. We are here today because of iCarly being canceled, and people like you!" Everyone was quiet, and at that moment, Spencer Shay opened the door, and invited everyone in.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of ten iCarly extremists folling spencer walked through the Shay apartment, and up the stairs. There they saw the door saying "iCarly" on it. Snapping pictures, Spencere lead them through the door. There, too their amazement, was the iCarly set, with the car, TV, and everything else. Carly Sam and Freddie stood near the cameras. "AAAAAHHH" screamed Morgan, lunging at Sam "You evil little-"  
>"GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME!" She pushed Morgan away, while Brad, Gibby and Spencer brought him outside, only to be let back in with handcuffs and duct tape. The nine remaining fans stood there, shocked. "Okay" said Carly, starting. "We are here today to talk about the recent events of-"<br>"Sam and Freddie dating!" shouted Alexis, gleefully.  
>"Didn't you hear?" shouted Jack back "They broke up!"<br>"Because of people like you!" And once again, a fan war had begun. Creddie's and Seddie's shouting at each other, Morgan trying to shout but he just fell over, and the Cam's were trying to get in the mix. The girl in the black T-Shirt was crying again.  
>"Okay, Okay, OKAY!" shouted Carly. Seddier's over there to the left, and Creddiers over to the right." She stared at the Cam's. "And you are?" "Cammers!" answered Cammie.<br>"Can you and Sam make out now?" "OVER THERE!" she said pointing to the far right. Then she noticed the girl in the black T-Shirt. "What's your ship?" she asked.  
>"I'm nuetral" answered the girl. Carly smiled. "I like you! You get to sit up at the front with us!" The shippers were in shock "What?" a few of them said. "That's not fair!" "She just watches for comedy! Unlike you crazies!" Carly said back.<br>"Got a name?" Sam asked the nuetral.  
>"Emma," she said. "Emma," said the iCarly gang in unison.<br>"So," started Carly, "Let's start" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Now for the rest of you idiots," said Sam, looking back at the crowd of fans.  
>"Sam! Don't call them idiots!" Carly said.<br>"I can if I want."  
>"Sam!"<br>"Carly."  
>"Sam!"<br>"Carly!"  
>"Sam!"<br>"Carly"  
>"That is so hot" Ben broke in. Cammie nodded, smiling.<br>Carly and Sam glared back at them. "Carly is being such a hypocrite" said Holly. "She yelled at us during the last webcast-"  
>"The point is" said Freddie, trying to get down to business, "Is that iCarly has been taken down, because of-"<br>"The seddier's" screamed Jack.  
>"No, the creddier's!" retorted Stephanie.<br>"All of you," said Sam, taking a bite of Fried Chicken. "We will go through this slowly," said Carly, "From the-"  
>Emma whispered something in Carly's ear. "Hmm..." said Carly, "Maybe you guys want to say what you thought happened first, and then we can say what really happened.<br>Sam and Freddie looked at her questioningly, but Carly said "Just trust me"

"Fine" said Jack. "I believe the creddiers will go first. He pulled out her pearpod and started reading. "During the Ridgeway upper school Lockin-in" she started, "Carly admitted her feelings for Freddie to Sam, who decided that she couldn't let her friend be happy, and went and kissed Freddie. Freddie, however, hated it, and went to go tell Carly he wanted to be with her, but Sam wouldn't let him, and locked him in his room. She then told Carly Freddie hated her, and then Sam went and locked herself in her room, to make Carly furtherly miserable. This stated is why Carly had to do iCarly by herself, and why Sam is a terrible person." Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Please!" said Stephanie, annoyed. "This is what really happened." She took out her PearPad, and started reading. "During the Ridgeway lock-in, Sam told Carly she was in love with Freddie, but Carly decided she couldn't watch her friend be happy, and said she couldn't go for Freddie. Sam didn't listen, kissed Freddie, and Freddie and her fell in love. They dated, and continued to date, are in love, and are dating now. Carly lied so they wouldn't get bad press, Seddie wins and Carly is evil!"  
>"I don't think Carly is evil!" said Cara "Shhh" said Stephanie.<p>

"That is so NOT what happened. Our version is right." said Cody.  
>"Oh please-"<br>"Listen!" screamed Ben. "I believe we can settle this if Carly and Sam make out now."

"Everyone!" Freddie said, his voice going over the roaring crowd, "That is not what happened!"  
>"And this," said Carly, "Is what did."<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Geesh" Said Holly, before Carly started, "what is with the creddie's and Cam's? Why can't they just go to Seddie already?"  
>"Quiet!" screamed Carly, Out of character. "I am trying to tell a story!" and she began.<br>"So everyone was at the lockin, Freddie, Sam and Brad were working on their project together. Freddie went on "The mood app me and Brad made for the pearpad needed someone to try it out, and since Sam volunteered to help, she tried. The pad said she was in love."  
>"The pad said she was in love?" asked Carly, questioning Freddie's wording. "Nyeeh!"<br>Cody took a picture at the supposed Creddie moment.  
>"Anyway," said Sam, "They thought I was in love with Brad, never even thinking-" She stopped, watching the Seddiers squeal. "That makes so much sense now" whispered Brad. "So when i went on to confront Sam that she should make her move...she kissed me" He looked at Sam in a way nobody could describe right there. The seddier's awwed, the Creddier's groaned, and Ben asked if Carly and Sam could make out again. "So then Sam checked herself into a mental institution."<br>Jack whispered "That's right." "Then Freddie got Sam out of there and they started dating" Carly pushed in Jack's face.  
>"But...what happened?" asked Alexis. "You." said Sam, and walked out of the room.<br>At that point, everyone was feeling bad. Even the Creddier's, and Cammie, except for Ben who beckoned Carly to go out and comfort her and ask her out. Instead Freddie went out. Carly faced the crowd.  
>"Your not going to yell at us agian, like you did on iCarly, right?" asked Alexis.<br>"Why? You didn't learn. Do you want to know why they broke up? For iCarly. The broke up because of you. Because we would lose viewers if they were happy."

At this point even Ben was quiet.

"Nobody wins" says Carly, and she walked out. Cara faced the other seddiers. "Maybe we overreacted"  
>Cody faced the other Creddier's "It's not our relationship anyway." Cammie turned to Ben "we can still believe...but be quiet about it."<br>Brad turned to Holly "You busy this Friday night? wanna go out?" Holly turned to Stephanie and whispered "Now this relationship I can ship" Emma smiled. "Maybe you should tell them that."  
>Carly walked back in "Well Sam locked herself in my room and Freddie istrying to open the door..." she stared at the iCarly fans, all with something to say.<p>


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not our relationship." started Cody.  
>"The show isn't a soap opera, it's not about you two dating." Continued Jack. Cody nodded. Morgan tried to say no, but Jack just pushed him over. He squealed on the ground, unable to get up cause of his handcuffs and the excessive amount of duct tape holding him together. "We shouldn't freak out about stuff like that," said Alexis. "It's not like we really won anything. In reality, we should care."<br>Every one of the seddiers nodded. Even Holly, even though she was excited for her date with Brad. Carly smiled "now tell all of the icarly shippers in the whole world that we'll be settled."  
>Stephanie smiled. "I have a blog that a TON of iCarly people read!" Cara, Cody and Alexis all said they had very popular blogs, too. Jack was a hotshot on youtube, and Cammie and Holly were very popular on the iCarly wiki. Ben was known as Gothicarly231, who was a very popular commenter on many iCarly sites. Morgan kept struggling on the floor. Soon the entire iCarly world would know the real reason, and after hearing it from the most popular iCarly shippers, they would listen. There would still be crazies out there, but not enough to ruin their relationship, and not enough to lose viewers. iCarly would be able to grow, and all of the negative commenters and bloggers were scoffed off by a waving hand by true iCarly fans. The creddier's watched for the true comedy, and the Seddiers calmed down. The Cam's kept up their secret hope, but they became less obsessive. And Sam and Freddie could date in happiness.<br>So that day the iCarly fans left, fullfilled, eye's opened, yaddyyaddyhappyendingshit...  
>They left without another word of shipping.<p>Except for Ben, who asked Carly and Sam to make out again.<p>

I would like to thank:  
>Candycoateddoom for creating Cara DevonAndersen for creating Stephanie PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 for creating Holly MaryanHPotterFan98 for creating Alexis NeneG for creating Morgan Lotstar for creating Jack SakraTheHedgie for creating Cody Stacy kaia for creating Ben and ILoveSeddie1234321 for creating Cammie<p>

and to the rememberence of the characters not put in:  
>taylor Skylar Jenny Tessa <p>


End file.
